Fate Finds A Way
by lolajo
Summary: Soul mates ripped apart. Will the powers of fate die along with them?  Or can fate find a way to work itself out? My first fan fic! I've been reading for a while, but this is the first story I've posted. Helpful and constructive reviews are always welcome
1. Chapter 1

-1Caya Quinn sat quietly on her bed, looking through the window at the red rocks of Sedona. This was her favorite spot to calm down after her night mares. Last night was one of the worst she had yet experienced. Of course she was always haunted by the past of someone else. Always the same girl with wavy chocolate hair and coffee colored eyes. A girl that died 4 years ago. That girl was Hermione Granger. She was the brightest witch of her age and she was a cold blooded killer.

Caya usually would dream about the murder itself or the moment that both sides of the law came for Hermione, one to take her in for questioning. The other to avenge the death of their fallen leader. Every so often, though, She would dream of the event that caused the bright, sensible, Gryffindor to snap and commit acts so brutal and terrible, no one could believe it. But last night she dreamt about it all. It played out like one giant dream all pieced together.

Dream

"_Two more weeks!!!!" giggled Hermione. "Did you ever in a million years think that in two weeks you would be married to ME?!"_

"_If any one would have even suggested 2 years ago that we would have even be having a civil discussion, I think we BOTH would have hexed them to Jupiter and back." responded Draco Malfoy as he gazed adoringly into the eyes of his fiancée. My how he loved the woman before him. All the things that he thought he had hated about her in their youth, were the things he loved most now._

"_You know it's funny how things work out." he mused. "I'm just glad that Dumbledore was able to see what was inside of me before I realized it to late. I just wish that I could have seen the light before" his eyes had started to mist. It was still a difficult thing for him to talk about, "before Snape killed him. I think that Dumbledore would be so happy to see us together." _

"_I know that he would be very happy for us. He would be so proud of you. Just like I am." she smiled as she lay her head on his chest. _

"_Well," Draco started on a more somber note, "there is something I need to talk to you about… I have a mission for the order. Now let me finish" he said as she started to interrupt. "I'm the only one who can do it and it will only take two days tops. I will be leaving at lunch tomorrow. But it does involve a meeting with my father." He searched her face for understanding but all he found was fear and anger._

"_He'll kill you Draco, you know this. It wouldn't be the first try and…" _

"_And it won't be the last. I know this Hermione. We will be meeting in an open, public place and It will be safe. Please trust me?" he pleaded._

"_I trust you with all of my life. But as much I trust you, that's how much I don't trust him." she finished quite coldly._

_Draco left for his mission after lunch and as he kissed Hermione goodbye he whispered "Two days….then I will truly be yours forever" She smiled at him and walked him to the door. "I love you." He reminded her. " And I love you, so much" she replied. All of a sudden he was gone with a crack. That was the last time she ever saw him. _

_Hermione feared the worst, but with no body, she held out hope. It wasn't until the final battle three months later that she received the conformation she had been dreading. In a fierce duel with Draco's father Lucius , he told her what became of her beloved Draco. How he showed up and confessed that he was in love with a mud blood. How Draco couldn't be truly happy unless he was out of the way. It was then that her world ended. _

"_I had to kill my only son and it's all your fault!! The Malfoy line is doomed to end because you polluted my son's mind. With your sickly ideas of love and convincing him to turn his back on his Lord, His family and his DESTINY!!" Lucius was yelling at her as she felt reality come crashing down around her. As she fell to her knees hoping that Lucius would kill her and take away the pain, Ron who was only a few feet away and heard what Lucius had said, shot a stunning spell at him. _

"_Hermione, it's gonna be ok. I know it hurts, but you'll be ok. He did it. Harry killed Voldemort, not more than ten minutes ago! It's over." Ron tried to pull his friend up. Slowly she stood, her heart breaking and her world crumbling down around her. Hermione took one last look at the unconscious for of Lucius Malfoy as he was being gathered by the other aurors to be sent to Azkaban. She and Ron took off to find the rest of the Order members. She hardly realized that Ron's arm was still her main means of support._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

"_Any volunteers to take prisoners to the drop off gate at Azkaban?" Mad-eye Moody asked to the crowd._

"_I will" Hermione replied sounding weak and defeated._

"_No, Hermione, go home and rest. That would be best for you right now." Ron pleaded with his friend thinking that this job was the last thing she need to deal with._

"_Ron, this is exactly what I need to….take my mind off things. I'll meet you back at Headquarters, when I'm done" replied Hermione. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I need this right now."_

"_I understand, take care of yourself."_

"_Mad-eye, I'm reporting for transport duty. If you don't mind, nothing would give me more satisfaction than handing Lucius over to the dementors personally. I'm sure you understand." she said with a strange glint in her eye that no one seemed to notice. _

_With a searching look he nodded to Hermione and she walked over to Lucius, who was now bound and awake, grabbed a hold of his robes and disapperated with Lucius. However, they did not re-appear at the gate of Azkaban as Lucius had expected. They were in a wooded clearing, alone. She walked around to the front to face Lucius. It was then that he saw the rage, the almost maniacal gleam in her eyes. It was then that he realized that she didn't miss her apperation spot, she had no intention of sending him to Azkaban alive. _

"_Crucio!" she screamed as he writhed in agony. She dropped the curse and continued to shoot it at him off and on for almost an hour. "SECTUMSEMPRA!!" She yelled again as blood poured from Lucius' pain ridden body. _

"_All of this for that worthless son of mine, mud blood? He's hardly worth the time you'll spend in Azkaban!" Lucius was trying to save himself now. For the first time he showed true Fear in his eyes._

"_Lucius, Your son is worth more than 10 of you. He was worth anything and everything."_

_The young woman was almost done though, she walked over to him and kicked him hard, _

"_I want you to see that there is no fear, no regret and no remorse in my eyes when I kill you Lucius." _

_He looked at her and sure enough, hatred and rage were the only discernable emotions she held. With an evil sneer to rival his own, she ended it all. "Avada Kedavra" With a flick of her wand she sent his body to Azkaban and she headed home._

_Lucius' brutal murder was in the Daily prophet the next day along with Hermione being named the main suspect. She sat at her kitchen table reading the article and waiting for what she knew would come. When it did she walked to the door and saw Harry and Ron. _

"_Hermione, I hate being here under these circumstances. We need to bring you to the office for questioning." Harry said in a pained voice. "But Ron explained what Lucius said, so there shouldn't be any charges."_

"_It's okay Harry, I've been expecting you to be honest." Hermione turned to grab her cloak off the rack by the door, then everything went crazy. Spells came out of nowhere and suddenly there were half a dozen of the uncaptured death eaters. No doubt they were there to avenge Lucius, and they probably had no clue that their timing was quite bad. As spell were being flung about, Harry pushed and Hermione back into her flat. There was debris flying wildly about, smoke and dust everywhere. One death eater grabbed a hold of Hermione when the dust settled her scream was cut off as the two of them disappeared. The rest of the death eaters were sprawled along the floor._

"_Where is she?" screamed Ron, looking around in panic._

"_One of the death eaters grabbed her as he disapperated." Harry hung his head, his best friend was gone and it would be nearly impossible to find her in time._

_What the two young Aurors did not know was that the death eater grabbed Hermione because she was trying to escape, he just got dragged along for the ride, but she managed to lose him before her destination. So when she reappeared she was alone in small cottage over looking the Scottish coast. It was a place that only her and Draco knew about. He had bought it anonymously so they could have a place to escape to when they needed to relax. It was fully stocked with never ending supplies, a full wardrobe, and emergency money in the safe. She never imagined actually using it to escape to in the literal sense. She sat in the cottage and though about her predicament. She knew she could never go back to her home, But she hadn't planned on ever returning anyway. As far as she was concerned things could not have gone any better, as long a Ron and Harry were alright. She decide to take a walk along the shore to clear her mind. She walked up to the caves and when the sun was setting decided to head back. Of course given the events of the last 48 hours nothing in Hermione's life could be that simple. One misstep and she was dangling precariously from the a rock just below the path and just above the surface of the water. She considered her options, She could either pull her self up or she could fall into the surf below and hope she wasn't crushed by the waves and rocks. Before she thought out her plan, her decision was made for her. The rock that she was holding onto crumbled and she fell into the water. That would prove to be the death of Hermione Granger. She was no more._

_END DREAM_

Two weeks after that fateful few days the wizarding world was in shock once again. The Daily Prophet held a sad and bitter headline;

**BODY OF HERMIONE GRANGER FOUND ALONG SCOTTISH COAST NEAR ABERDEEN**

**For what appears to be retribution for Lucius Malfoy's death, The body of a woman bearing the resemblance of Ms. Hermione Granger was found by a family on a picnic at the beach.**

**The body had been in the water for nearly two weeks and was badly decomposed. The body was concluded to be Ms. Granger as the hair, height and weight all matched plus the letter to the ministry from an anonymous source that stated she had been disposed of. Ms. Granger was last seen being taken away by a rouge Death eater that has yet to be caught. Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had arrived at the flat of Ms. Granger and her Fiancée, Draco Malfoy to take her in for questioning in the death of the elder Mr. Malfoy. According to witnesses Lucius Malfoy had, the final Battle, cruelly described how he tortured and killed his own son. Of course, that was found to be untrue. As most of our readers will remember Draco Malfoy was found tortured and beaten, but alive in the dungeons of his fathers home four days after Ms. Granger's disappearance. Plans for funeral arrangements are being kept very quiet. We will bring you updates as soon as we know of them.**

Draco Malfoy lay in his hospital bed at St. Mungoe's, recovering from his months of torture as he let out a searing howl of pain. The physical pain was all but gone, but finding out that the love of your life, your true soul mate is dead; that is the most terrible pain he had ever felt. He was left thinking to himself 'I'd rather be back in that dungeon, than here with no chance of her coming back.' The handsome blonde made up his mind right then. He needed to get away for a while.

In a small roadside hotel somewhere in America, a young woman with curly brown hair was looking over a map at the bedside table. She needed to cast a few glamour and concealment charms to change her look. Then she would head off to Sedona Arizona, where She had been hoping to spend her honeymoon. However, the wedding never came, but she really like the area. She would start her new life there. It was an area of natural and earthly magic. It would be perfect for her new start.

"I can't ever let them find me" she sighed to herself. She had no knowledge of that mornings headline back home in England. She hadn't read the wizarding world's newspaper since the morning she disappeared.

If only she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:::: If I owned Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize, This story would be MUCH better!!

Please help me out and let me know what you think!! If it sucks, let me know. If something is bugging you tell me!

And now; Play Ball!!

* * *

Caya Quinn was preparing for another day at work. She tied back her long honey blond hair, and added eyeliner to the lids that covered her bright blue eyes. It wasn't that she disliked her job, she just didn't _love _it. She always dreamed of having a wonderful career, a loving husband, and the greatest children in the world. And, she almost did, but that was half a world away and a lifetime ago. As was said, she liked her job. Caya loved the people she worked. She worked at a local cafe in the beautiful setting that was her new home. When she arrived in this growing town, the first few people she met welcomed her with open arms. The energy of this new place was invigorating and helped her feel at peace.

Arriving at the small café where she worked twenty minutes early, she waited at one of the "employee" tables while reading the morning paper. Perfect weather would be had today. That was nice to know. The Mayor was involved in yet _another_ scandal, no shock there. She had just turned the page when she heard the tinkle of the bell on the door. In walked a man with the second most hypnotizing eyes she had ever seen. No matter how hard she tried, couldn't look away from them. Green, the clearest, brightest, most entrancing shade she's ever seen. Not even her best friend from school who was famous for his green eyes (among other things) could compare. They stood out against his honey colored hair and golden tan. She shook herself from her thoughts, she was in mourning for her one true love. She shouldn't be drooling over some stranger. Determined to pull herself together, she stood to assist the man.

"Good morning, Would you like a table for one?" she asked sweetly, as if she hadn't just been caught checking him out. He gave her an amused smile and answered "Actually, I have an interview with Carrie, I am a bit early though."

'Oh my', thought Caya, ' I'm always a sucker for Irish accents'. The thought made her shudder. He was quite good looking, yet there was just something about him. She couldn't place it, but she felt as if she could be happy inside those eyes. Snapping out of her daze once again, she smiled and directed him to the employees table and went into the back to find Carrie.

Carrie was the owner of the café, but insisted on being apart of the crew also. She was dedicated to her job and was one of the first people Caya had met when first coming to the area. She was insanely caring and kind, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was quite beautiful and not much older than Caya.

"Carrie, there is an incredibly good looking man out front waiting for you, he says he's early though" Caya had finally found her in the back walk in.

"Must be Jason Thuban, he's interviewing for the utility person spot. He seems to be a nice guy, you know Caya, maybe if he takes the job, you two should go out." Carrie was always trying to set her up no matter how many times she said she wasn't interested.

"Carrie, I have no intentions of dating ANYONE! I tried, I felt like I was cheating on my Dragon. I still feel bound to him." She only ever referred to him as her Dragon, she had told them he died in the war, but they assumed it was the muggle war going on.

"You know, it's been over four years. Do you honestly think he would want you to be lonely for the rest of your life? Obviously you two had a deep connection, straight from the pages of magical fairy tales. But we all know that magic and fairy tales don't exist! You can't keep torturing yourself, Caya. It's not fair to you or his memory."

'Silly muggles' was the only thing that Caya got through her mind before Carrie left the giant refrigerator. Long before Caya had come here, she had a magical fairy tale life. Naturally, NO ONE knew of her "special-ness".

Caya still had her wand, though it was locked away in a safe. Other than her engagement ring, the safe, and all the money inside, she brought nothing with her from her old life. Her ring had been magically altered so that it could not link her to her past. It was after all a one of a kind piece. She took no risks when it came to her hiding. She knew the area she came to was a small community, but it was a very popular spot for tourists.

Caya was walking back to the front when she bumped straight into Carrie and Jason. Luckily Jason caught her before she had a chance to hit the floor. She hadn't seen reflexes like that in years. 'Damn' she thought, there's that feeling again. She hadn't even been attracted to any one else in the last four years, but BOOM, here comes this Jason guy and in 20 minutes, she feels like…like… hell, she wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it was time for her to move on.

* * *

As Jason was being shown around by Carrie, she couldn't help but bring up Caya, and better yet he seemed interested.

"She seems nice," he said thoughtfully "Her eyes are intoxicating. I just don't know if I'm ready to get to know anybody yet" he finished sadly.

"Oh, bad break up?" Carrie prodded, in spite of her caring nature, she was a bit nosy. And pushy.

"No, My wife died a couple years ago, drowned in the ocean, I know that I'll move on eventually, just not quite ready yet. That's why I left back home. I've been traveling, but decided to come here because this is where we had planned our next trip to. I liked it so I stayed." He was brought out of his heart wrenching thoughts when Carrie responded to him.

" Interesting. She too is grieving. She lost her fiancée about four years ago. He was in some branch of the military and was stationed over seas. Maybe you could help each other." she said with a small smile.

"Maybe" he mumbled. After only knowing her for a few minutes and only speaking a few words, he felt more at ease with her than anyone else in four years. Even Carrie could feel the electricity when they bumped into each other. "Maybe, indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Over 100 reads and NO reviews??? geeze.

Oh well. I am not JKR, there fore I own nothing.

* * *

Caya spent the rest of her shift trying to put Jason out of her mind. Luckily it was fairly busy, so it wasn't too difficult. Those peridot eyes, however were almost haunting her. She hadn't been effected like this in a long time. She felt slightly guilty, though, as she thought about Carrie's words. Maybe she should take a chance. She was after all starting her life over. This would be a perfect way to start new. I had been four years. He was gone. It was time to move on. Right? Right! The thoughts running through her head were not being kind to her though. 'You won't be able to be honest with him, you can't possibly tell him the truth of your past.' That was just the beginning. The fact that she had gone on a few dates that all ended the same way also ran through her mind. She wound up leaving them all early feeling as though she was cheating on her late fiancée. Caya had no idea why she felt that bond still. Carrie had been right, he wouldn't want her to suffer alone and miserable.

This was Caya Quinn's life now. Caya Quinn had never been engaged to Draco Malfoy, nor fought against the most feared and evil wizard of all time. No, Caya was a beautiful, strawberry blonde with amazing blue eyes from Fairview Montana. The _old _her was dead and gone. Well, she assumed that she was presumed dead. She remembered that day. The day Caya was born and Hermione died. After she fell into the raging surf, it was a miracle she didn't hit the rocks below. She also miraculously, was able to make it to the beach just a ways down with only a few scrapes. Upon reaching the sand she knew that Hermione Granger would have to 'die'. It was the only way she could truly start over. Walking along the beach back to the cottage, she came along a dead sea lion. That was when the Idea hit her. With a few spells and charms, it wound up looking like a dead bloated Hermione Granger. It was perfect. This was it. It was time to go. She took out all the wizarding money from the safe and put it in the desk. She then charmed the safe with all the muggle money in it so that it would be lighter and shrunk it at the same time. With only her wand, the safe and the clothes on her back, and the false ID and passport she created, she apperated to the nearest airport to catch the first flight to America.

Caya was brought out of her thoughts by a light tap on her shoulder. There stood the one person she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

"Um…Caya, Carrie told me to ask you for a quick tour of the floor to go over sections, table numbers and such. When you are off the floor for the day would you mind helping me with that?" He timidly asked the striking blonde woman. He was nervous to ask her anything. He was slightly embarrassed that Carrie had already tried to set them up, after all, Carrie had only known him a few days. He had almost thought about turning the job down. He could tell that she was a busy-body. Always in others' business. The only thing that stopped him from saying never mind to the job, incidentally, was Caya. He felt drawn to her. She was beautiful, no doubt, but there was something else. He felt guilty at the thoughts. 'Maybe fate is trying to make things right' he thought.

"Sure, Jason. I'm finishing up my last table now, give me fifteen and I'll meet you at the back table with all the charts" she responded with a smile.

Time spent going over policy, procedure and floor charts passed quickly. Caya was amazed at just how comfortable she was with Jason. She hadn't been that at ease with anyone since she left England. Across the table, Jason was thinking along the same lines. He was truly enjoying his chat with the beautiful lady, and started to think about what Carrie had told him. Maybe now was the time to get to know some one new. Their discussion soon moved to non-work related topics. They discussed everything under the sun, from hobbies, where they discovered ALOT of common interests, to their childhood. Before they knew it, dinner time had arrived.

"Caya, would you like to go somewhere for dinner? I've really enjoyed your company."

"Oh, um…" she started, battling within herself. 'time to let go, or too soon' was all she could think.

"Please," he could help but put on his best pouty face. "I have only been here two weeks and honestly, this is the only place I've eaten. There has to be more to offer in a town like this" he finished in an all to charming smile.

Caya laughed. "That's exactly how I ended up with a job here." Her mind was made up. "I think I know just the place, I'll drive." They pulled into the parking lot of Mystified. It was the hoppinest place around. In the front was a great restaurant and in the back the hottest club in the area.

"I work here as a fill in when needed" Caya explained to Jason after she was greeted by the hostess. "I have a standing reservation, which is good, because the restaurant is usually booked solid for a month in advance." Once they were shown to their seats, they dove right back into discussion. By the time they were done eating, they ordered drinks from the bar and sat there thoroughly enjoying each others company. They were both thinking the same thoughts. 'I haven't felt this way in years. Am I really ready to move on?'

"Oh my" Caya shouted as she looked at her watch "It's almost 2 am!! I have to be to work at 8."

"Is it really that late? Wow. I have to be in at 9, so I guess I'll see you in the morning?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" was Caya's response. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, no thank you. I actually live right down the road. I can't believe I never noticed this place in all my random walk abouts." Jason smiled warmly at her. He really liked her. It was the first person he felt he could connect with, without feeling guilty. She got into her car after a brief hug. He liked her, but wasn't going to rush into anything and luckily she was thinking along the same lines.

Jason walked the two blocks to his home deep in thought. He had a past that he wasn't sure she would understand. There were things he also didn't think he would be able to tell her. She seems pretty open minded though, so who knows. He smiled at the thought of being happy again. It was about damn time too. He could actually see a future with her, and it had only been two days! If things worked out, he would gladly lock his wand away forever. He hardly used it any more anyways. Walking up the steps to the front door, he thought he heard a swooshing sound. He knew what it was, he just didn't know how it would have found him so soon. As Jason opened the door, on the kitchen counter sat a beautiful white owl holding a letter. He paused for a moment before reaching out to take it. It was a letter from two friends that he hadn't seen since heading to America almost 3 years ago, though he writes and receives letters from them at least twice a month.

Hey man, where are you and what name are you using? Every time you go to a new town, it's a different name. We didn't know which one to use so hopefully this letter finds you. Good news, we are coming to America! We want to see you. Where are you? Owl me back and let me know where you're planning on being in 2 weeks. I enjoy reading about your travels, but it has been way to long since we've seen you.

Look forward to seeing you soon,

Keep safe,

H & R

Awesome, now two reasons to be happy. He finally found a women that he was interested in and now the only two people he had been able to call friends were coming to see him. Life was great for Jason Thuban.


End file.
